cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Cassel
Vincnet Cassel (1966 - ) Film Deaths: *'' La Haine '''(Hate) (1995) '[''Vinz]: Accidentally shot in the head by a police officer. (Thanks to Jenny, Nilescu, and Arben) *Guest House Paradiso (1999)' [''Gino Bolognese]: Falls to his death when all the hotel guests vomit on him simultaneously, knocking him through the window. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Brotherhood of the Wolf (Le Pacte des loups)'' (2001) [Jean-Francois de Morangias]: Throat slit with his own sword at the end of a fight with Samuel Le Bihan; Monica Bellucci then stabs him to make sure he's dead. (Thanks to Patrick) *''The Reckoning (Morality Play)'' (2003) [Lord de Guise]: Killed by a mob of angry peasants. (Thanks to Arben) *Derailed (2005)'' [Philippe LaRoche]: Stabbed in the stomach by Clive Owen with a shank in the prison laundry room. (Thanks to Eric) *Sheitan (2006)' [''Joseph]: Run over by a car, driven by Ladj Ly. *''Mesrine Part 2: Public Enemy No. 1 (2008)'' [Jacques Mesrine]: Shot repeatedly by police while Vincent is sitting in his car at a red light. (Thanks to Arben) *''The Monk (Le Moine)'' (2011) [Capucin Ambrosio]: Dies of dehydration in the desert. *''Trance (2013)'' [Franck]: Shot in the head by James McAvoy in a dream sequence. He survives the film in reality. *''La Belle et la Bête (2014)'' [Beast]: Stabbed in the heart by Eduardo Noriega while talking to Léa Seydoux. *''Partisan (2015)'' [Gregori]: Possibly shot (off-screen) by his son (Jeremy Chabriel) while Jeremy holds his baby brother (Levi Watts); the film cuts to black with Jeremy training the gun on him, leaving his death up to interpretation. *''Jason Bourne (2016)'' [Asset]: Neck snapped at the end of a fight with Matt Damon. Connections *Son of Jean-Pierre Cassel *Half-brother of Cecile Cassel *Mr. Monica Bellucci Gallery Asset's death.png|Vincent Cassel in Jason Bourne Cassel, Vincent Category:Producers Cassel, Vincent Cassel, Vincnet Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Dream death scenes Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Expatriate actors in Brazil Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul Greengrass Movies Category:Actors who died in Mikael Håfström Movies Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Westworld Cast Members Category:Western Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees